War and Passion
by Sushi Hoshi
Summary: Chapter four is now up. Leave a review if you wish, and by all means, enjoy! :)
1. Secret Thoughts

_Author's Note: I'm sorry that this first bit is so short. It is very difficult for me to sit for any extended period of time and write. However, if time allows, I will try to work this out to the full extent somehow. (Formatting errors are finally fixed!) I don't own copyrights to Zelda or its characters and could never hope to. Now, on with the story!_

It was a rainy night. Lightning was flashing across the sky, electricity crackling in the air. Zelda stared out her window, warmed by the blazing fireplace behind her. Silently she watched servants running to and fro through the castle court, shielding themselves from the rain as they went about their tasks. Horses were walked to their stables, a basket of apples dropped and quickly picked up. She sighed. What a boring evening. Despite the fantastic storm, nothing of consequence was happening. Zelda made her way to an overstuffed chair by the hearth and picked up the book she had been reading previously. It was a romance novel, about lords and ladies, damsels and heroes. All of it was familiar in a way, being a princess herself, but her life lacked one element -- romance. _Oh, if only some handsome elf would sweep me off my feet._ She closed her eyes and pictured what he would look like. First off, he had to be tall. Not too tall, however, or she would feel small and stunted. No, he had to be just the right height. That way she could look into his eyes. His eyes... blue. Yes, they must be blue. Deep, deep pools of azure that she could lose herself in. Eyes to make her forget the drudgery of everyday life. _Ah, to be lost in such eyes..._ Of course he had to have a smile as well. Eyes weren't everything. A slight, captivating smile. He would have to have a nice body, too. Slim, firm, attractive... 

Zelda began to daydream of what this young man would be like. She could see herself sitting in the courtyard on a sunny day, a rose in her hair, a long, white gown of chiffon with satin ribbons draped over her curvaceous frame. Its neckline dipped just enough to show a hint of her fair bosom. The birds would be singing, chirping of the beautiful day and its promise. She would be sitting there when the sound of hoofbeats would startle her, coming up from behind... _Turning her head she sees him. Strong, assured, tall like a bronze god on his white horse. Without a word he dismounts, making his way over to her with determination in his eyes. She stands in greeting. His clothes are green, a tunic with a hem high enough to show his sinewy legs. A softness is in his face, defined features and lips that make her want. His strong build is obvious beneath the drape of his clothing. He reaches her and stares into her eyes, conveying his thought. Without a word his arms wrap around her waist and he envelopes her in a kiss passionate and surprising. He begins to slowly kiss down her neck, his fiery lips making their way to her-_

"Zelda!" She looked up with a start, her heart jumping into her throat. "For Goddess' sake, Princess, I have been looking all over for you!" 

"What it is, Impa?" Zelda questioned her nursemaid. 

"There is a matter that requires your attention," Impa replied. "Come, follow me." 

Zelda dutifully followed Impa out of the room and down the corridor. They passed the dining hall, ball room, library, and countless fine paintings. Servants stopped what they were doing to bow as the Princess passed. Yet Zelda's mind was not on the current situation. Her head was in the clouds with thoughts of romance and passion. _His lips are warm and moist, perfect for kissing every inch of her aching flesh. Strong, adept hands make their way to the bodice of her gown, untying the satin ribbons that cage her full, awaiting breasts. Zelda's hands journey down to his belt, undoing the buckle eagerly. She kisses him again, the heat in her bosom burning ever hotter._

"Are you listening to me?" cried Impa. Zelda once again snapped back to reality. 

"Hmm? What?" 

"Ugh. Child, will you ever listen to me? Where is your head this evening?" scolded the perturbed nursemaid. 

"I'm frightfully sorry, Impa. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm worried about... _things_..." 

"Well, save the worrying for later. We have more important things to attend to now." 

"What did you need to tell me?" Zelda inquired. Impa furrowed her brow in an upset manner. "There have been several attacks on our subjects of late," Impa stated. "They come back beaten and bloodied. All of them have been unwilling to speak of who or what did the deed. It is as if they were all rendered speechless." Zelda pondered this for a moment. 

"How many attacks thus far?" she asked. 

Impa sighed and answered, "Six, including the individual who was just found." 

"Why was this not brought to my attention earlier? Why tell me now rather than at an earlier time?" 

"Before it was merely messengers or traders. However, the current victim..." she trailed off as they reached the castle infirmary. Groaning could be heard through the double doors. Impa cast Zelda a wary look, then motioned for her to enter and see. Zelda pushed open the doors and quickly made her way inside. A bed near the center of the room was surrounded by women in white and a priest of Nayru sat nearby, cautiously watching. The groaning continued as the women skittered to and fro with water and clean cloths. Zelda hurried to the group, worry gathering in the pit of her stomach like a ball of lead. The women in white parted to allow Zelda in. There on the bed was Zelda's handmaiden, Catherine. A close friend, as well. The girl's eyes were black, her nose swollen and bleeding, a seeping stab wound in her right shoulder. 

"Oh Goddess! Catherine!" Zelda took her friend's hand. "Who did this to you? Just tell me and I'll find them! I'll find them and I'll punish them immediately!" Catherine merely moaned. 

"She hasn't spoken a word since she was brought in," said one of the women in white. Zelda turned to her. "Will she be alright? Will she live?" 

"Most likely, if the wound on her shoulder doesn't fester." the woman replied. 

"Where was she found? Who brought her here?" Zelda asked. 

"A young man found her. He saved her life, he did. She would not have made it, had he not brought her here. Where she was or who he is, I do not know, Majesty." 

"Please, find him and have him brought to me. I wish to speak with him. I want you to give Catherine the finest care. Treat her as if she were royalty herself. I want her to heal with all due speed." The woman nodded and went back to her patient. Zelda turned and left the room, worry now clouding her mind. She made her way back down the corridors and past all of the great halls to her room and shut the door behind her. Attacks on her subjects? Who? Why? They were not at war. Her father was a peaceful ruler, not wishing to step on anyone's toes, or to have his stepped on, likewise. In terms of foreign relations, they were well to do. There was no reason for all of this. The stab wound on Catherine had been deep, strange looking. Almost as if she were pierced with a single-edged sword. Zelda thought about these things late into the night, until she could not bear the fatigue any longer and clambered into bed. As she slept, the storm (which had calmed before) started to rage anew. 

_The grass is green and soft beneath her bare feet, tickling her soles as she runs. The warm air surrounds her in dewy rapture, working its way through her lungs and filling her as if with a draught of ambrosia. She reaches a hill and drops into the thick, verdant carpet, giggling as her companion catches up and does the same. He laughs and puts his arms around her, planting a sumptuous kiss on her lips, drawing her toward him. They part for a moment and share a laugh, then gaze up at the clouds moving by swiftly. The two sigh almost in unison, and Zelda turns to him, a smile on her lips. He grins in return, and she kisses him again, her hand undoing the ties of his tunic. The young man's lips find their way to her neck, and she surrenders readily. Soon their clothing is shed, strewn about on the meadow-bed, and their bodies become one. _

"I love you," he whispers, as they rocks back and forth together, a pendulum of time forgotten. The air and the grass envelope them as they are in each other's embrace, making love under the sun and the heavens. The awe rises ever on an on, suddenly climaxing as the earth falls away and their hearts beat in unison, all feeling and known things abandoned. Then they fall back to life as it is over, and they lay in a warm embrace. Lightening suddenly splits the ground and she is alone, a fierce, cold wind beating against her skin, and the land grows dark. A stygian army approaches as a war cry is shouted. 

"Princess?" Zelda awoke with a start to the rapping at her door. She jumped out of bed and threw on a robe. "Come in!" she called. Impa entered hurriedly. 

"You must come to the throne room immediately. Get dressed, quickly!" Impa helped Zelda into one of her gowns and they headed downstairs. "Two of our western fortresses were attacked last night, and your father is leaving soon. I expect that he is going to have you rule while he is gone," she explained. 

"This is all very sudden! Who attacked?" 

"The Gerudo. Their new leader, a man by the name of Ganondorf Dragmire, he incited the assault." They reached the throne room and entered, the heavy doors slamming shut behind them. The king, a heavyset, balding man of about sixty poured over maps with his generals, conversing seriously about military affairs. 

"Yes, Your Majesty. We do suspect that there are spies stationed throughout the kingdom. Perhaps within your own court. It is safe to say that we are not safe and another surprise onslaught could come at any time. They are well armed and have probably been plotting this over some time. We must fortify all borders forthwith." 

"Of course, of course. I shall ride out in the next few hours. Do you have our ranks assembled?" 

"They are coming together as we speak, Majesty. We should be ready by noon." 

"Good. You are excused." the King said. The General bowed and made his exit. The King smiled grimly at his daughter. He motioned for her to come, which she did. 

"Zelda, I'm sure you know that I must leave. I have much to do, so I'll get right to it. I want you to rule in my place while I am gone. I am sure you are capable of this, my daughter." Zelda nodded. Her father nodded back. "I want you to be just and fair. If there should be any trouble, follow your instinct. Do what you must to keep our subjects safe. I hate to be brief, but I must go and prepare. Pray for our victory." Again she nodded and with that the King left the throne room. Zelda stood there feeling stunned. Was any of this really happening? She had never seen a war before, and it was all unsettling, to say the least. She sat in her throne and rubbed her temples. First Catherine and now this. If only her life were like that of the princesses in her books. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doors of the throne room opening. A page made his way to the throne and bowed. 

"Yes?" Zelda said. 

"Majesty, there is someone here who seeks your audience. He says you asked to see him recently." 

"Send him in." The page bowed again and left the room. Finally she would meet the young man who had found her friend. Zelda planned to reward him handsomely. A minute later, the doors opened again and the page entered. 

"Your Majesty, Link of the Kokiri," he announced and stepped aside. Zelda's heart leaped clear into her throat when the young man entered the room. He looked exactly like the young man from her fantasies. Her face immediately flushed at the sight of him. The room felt as if it were very, very hot all of a sudden. He walked to the throne and bowed, his tunic draping over the fine lines of his well-formed body. 

"Your Majesty," he said. Zelda sat, glued to her seat, her fingers stuck to the arms of the throne. After a few moments of silence, Impa cleared her throat and Zelda took a breath. 

"Uh, yes, um, you may rise," she said. The young man stood and looked at her, waiting. There was a short, difficult silence. "Link, your name is?" she finally managed. 

"Yes, your Highness," he said with a smile. 

"Would.. would you meet me at noon for lunch?" she asked, not able to think of anything else to say. A confused look crossed his face. He bowed. 

"Yes, your Majesty." Zelda nodded stiffly. 

"Um, good. You are dismissed." He stood and left. Zelda slumped in her seat and groaned. 

"What was that about?" asked Impa. 

"I don't think you want to know." 


	2. 10 Degrees of Separation

_Author's Note: This chapter is also short, as I'm sure you can see. Again, I apologize for this. It comes to me slowly. Hopefully, there will be more soon. As previously stated, leave a review if you like. If you don't want to, I understand. Any compliments or criticisms are greatly appreciated. I love to hear what my readers think. I do not own copyrights to The Legend of Zelda or it's characters. I could never hope to. Enjoy._

Zelda immediately stood and headed out of the throne room when the young man left. Impa watched the Princess with puzzled eyes. Whatever could be bothering her? All throughout the halls of the castle there was activity. Soldiers ran this way and that, gathering personal effects and things their commanders requested. A man about Zelda's age bumped into her and dropped his things. He apologised profusely, but she barely noticed. Her mind was not with her. _What if we are unsuccessful in fighting off Ganondorf's army? What will happen to my people? What will become of me?_ Unwelcome images flooded her mind. Zelda had never seen the horror of battle. Needless to say, she had been sheltered for her entire life, safely kept away from reality. But she had heard stories. Things she wasn't supposed to hear. Masses slaughtered. Fatherless children. Entire villages burned to the ground. They were hellish rumours, and Zelda didn't want that sort of thing to happen to her kingdom. She made her way to the dining hall for breakfast, hoping to find solace in the familiarity of food. The Princess entered the massive room and sat alone at the table, servants waiting on her hand and foot. She decided to think on other matters for the moment. The young man who had saved her friend, Link his name had been. What an odd coincidence that the image she had dreamed up would fit him so precisely. In a perfect world she could call it fate. However, as things stood... She didn't know anything about him. He did seem nice, but who would be rude to royalty? She could order anyone's head lopped off, and it would be done within the hour. No. She wanted to know him better. Perhaps lunch would prove to serve her well. Yes. It would be just the two of them. No distractions. 

After breakfast Zelda made her way to her quarters to find an outfit to wear. She would be seeing her father off in a matter of hours and it was appropriate that she be dressed in the proper garb. Her wardrobe was filled with long, expensive gowns. Blue velvet, white silk, pink satin, purple chiffon, and much more. She rifled through the menagerie of fine garments, searching for just the right thing. Finally she decided on a long, purple dress made of silk with a dipped neckline and long, draping sleeves. Zelda carefully pulled it from the wardrobe so as not to step on it accidentally. She laid it down her bed and began to disrobe. As she pulled the ties open on the back of her bodice, her mind began to wander. _His hands slowly pull on the ribbons of her dress, unleashing her caged form. The velvet falls away as he kisses her neck and down to her shoulders, his fingers gliding over her snowy white skin. He reaches around to the front, cupping her breasts, gently caressing. He straightens himself and breathes softly into her ear, nibbling on her lobes. "You are so beautiful, Zelda..." His words are smooth like honey and she turns. Their lips meet in passionate repose. She can feel his body growing hot and alert against hers, eager to know her better..._

Zelda pulled on the fresh gown and decided to leave her thoughts at that for the time being. She made her way down to the courtyard where the ranks were assembling. Men were arranging themselves into flanks as generals shouted orders. Others practiced their sword work, preparing their technique for battle. Normally, they would stop and bow as she passed, but the atmosphere was tense and feverish, hurried. Passing, she caught the eye of one soldier, who stared at her for a moment. Zelda saw the fear in his eyes. He was young, younger than her. After a moment, he averted his gaze and returned to his duty. Uncomfortably, she continued on her way to the castle infirmary. When she arrived, the women in white allowed her access to the room immediately. She sat by her friend's bedside and watched her sleep. The bruises on Catherine's face looked deeper, somehow, her face paler than the previous day. She called over one of the attendents. 

"How long has she been like this?" asked the Princess. 

"Since late last night, your Majesty." 

"What is wrong with her?" 

"She has developed a fever. Some unworldly evils are at work in her. Never seen anything like this in no one brought here before." Zelda glanced around the room. 

"Black magic?" she whispered. 

"It seems possible," the nurse whispered back. Zelda turned back to Catherine and watched her with concern. _Black magic? Who? No one in Hyrule was allowed to practice it within bounds of the current law._ Her thoughts were interrrupted by an argument outside the door of the infirmary. 

"You _must_ let me in!" 

"I must ask you to keep your voice down, Sir!" 

"If you will not allow me access this way, so help me, I will fight my way in! I must see her!" 

Zelda rose from her friend's bedside and went to check things out for herself. She marched over to the heavy doors and flung one open. There was Link, arguing with one of the women in white. 

"Is there a problem, here?" Zelda asked. The other two stopped and were silent. She turned to Link. "Were you needing to see someone?" she inquired. He bowed. "Yes, my Lady. I was wishing to see Catherine." Zelda was somewhat taken aback by the fact that he knew the handmaiden's name. "Y-yes. I see. Of course you may see her." She stood back and allowed him entrance. Link thanked her and rushed to the girl's bedside. He sat next to her and took her hand, kissing it, which was most unorthodox bahaviour. Zelda came up behind him, shocked. 

"So... I will still see you at noon for tea?" Link broke from his fixed gaze and looked her way, somewhat in surprise. "Yes, Your Highness, of course." Zelda nodded and left the room, a sort of numbness working its way to the soles of her feet. _He knew Catherine?_ The Princess went to the private garden in the center of the castle. She sat down on a bench and stared down at the grass. Was it possible that Link had been _involved_ with Catherine? The thought was shocking to her, and appauling all the same. Catherine was her best friend, in a way. Yet, she was still a _servant_. Servants were... Well, some members of the upper class saw them as sub-human. Uncultured, rough. Zelda didn't quite see it that way, but she didn't see servants as quite on her level, either. No matter how well-meaning, she was still royalty, and therefore priviledged. The royals were ordained by the Goddesses themselves. They were just... better. She was better. _Oh, stop it._ She thought to herself. _You're going overboard. You know nothing about this person. He could just be very concerned about her wellbeing. They could even be related for all you know. Don't jump to conclusions._ It wasn't wise to assume things. She had found out the hard way that it could put a person in much trouble. 

Thoughts of the war began to cloud her mind, driving anything else out. Zelda had a feeling that the attacks on her servants and wards had a connection to the war in the west. She could feel it in her gut. What could it be? The Princess had heard the General with her father mention spies. Perhaps there were operatives within the kingdom capturing servants. Servants often overheard things that they weren't supposed to. Everyone knew that. A house servant could provide desperate individuals with much sought-after information in a pinch. Of course, it could merely be a case of common muggery. That was not beyond reason. In fact, it was probable. The hour grew close to noon, and Zelda realized that the armies would be departing soon, if things were going as planned. She had told Link to meet her for lunch at the same time. _Well, I guess he'll have to wait._ Zelda stood from her bench and headed down the cold, stone hallways. Soon the crown would be transferred to her head. In the event of her father's death, she would be alone. _I must be brave. I must be stong. They all rely on me._ Even at the thought, Zelda's heart shuddered, and she could already feel the weight on her shoulders. 


	3. Loss

_Author's Note: Sometimes I can't stand writing in the third person, because it has a tendency to become too mechanical at times. Does that make any sense? Anyway, I had plans for this story, then I was interrupted when I was "in my zone," and they fled. I'm trying hard to pick them back up, but it will take a while. I hope that you, the reader, can find it in yourselves to be patient. Please enjoy the third chapter. Again, I do not own intellectual property rights to The Legend of Zelda series or its characters. This is a fan work and I earn no money from it._

The send off that afternoon was fast and to the point. Hyrule's ranks were assembled in the town square, ready to march out on the long dirt road to the west. It would be a difficult journey lasting over a week. Zelda's father met her in the middle of the square, where a ceremony was performed, transferring power to her. She was handed the scepter, the crown placed on her head. There it would remain until his return. Zelda gave her father a peck on the cheek and whispered, "Please, be careful. Return to us unscathed. I shall pray to the Goddess Din for your safe return." To this the King replied, "Rule justly, wisely, be faithful, and all shall be well. Look ever to Nayru for wisdom and guidance." He then turned and walked to his horse, flanked by his highest ranking generals. Together, they mounted, turned about, and began the march out of the castle walls. Countless suits of armor clinked, feet shuffled, and women cried as they marched off to make war. Zelda watched them go, emptyness filling her, a void of numbness which drove any words from her mind. The great drawbridge closed, slowly, and the King and his army were gone. The crowd of villagers dispersed, and everyone went haltingly about their business, murmering of what may come. The Princess stepped down from the platform and made her way out of the townsquare. 

As she walked through the halls of the castle, Impa joined her. "My lady, that young man is waiting for you. Did you not request that he dine with you?" Zelda bit her lower lip and replied, "Tell him I must regretfully cancel. I will see him tomorrow, for dinner." Impa nodded and went to deliver the message. All vestige of Zelda's appetite had evaporated. The King had been gone not a half an hour and she could feel the difference. She felt as though her support was gone, and she was left to hobble unaided. A sigh escaped though her lips. She had not expected to feel this upset. Slowly, she climbed the stairs to her room. Rest was what she needed. A nap, perhaps. Zelda threw herself upon the bed immediately, and fell into a deep, restless sleep. _She is gliding down the castle stairs, out of her room. The floor is liquid beneath her feet and things pass in a blur. Suddenly, she is in the dining hall. A young man with blonde hair is standing before the fireplace, framed by a blazing, golden glow. His figure is dark against the light. He turns slightly, and she calls out to him. A look of glee crosses his face as he turns about all the way. She runs to him. He calls out to her, "Catherine!" Another voice comes from behind her, and another woman runs past. The young man goes to her, and kisses her. She is frozen, unable to move, unable to blink. Slowly, she begins to fade as the room grows dark._

Zelda awoke from her dream with a start. The storm from the previous day had returned. Sheets of rain pounded down on the stone castle roof. The din was almost unbearable. Zelda sat on the edge of the massive, royal bed, clutching her chest. Her heart was racing as if it were trying to run away. Why had she dreamed of Link and Catherine together? The thought made her feel jealous, and she hated to feel that way, especially about her closest friend. Zelda had known Catherine since they were children, back when they were of the age where it didn't matter whether a person were servant or master. They were too young to see the lines drawn by class. Oftentimes, they had shirked their responsibilities to play with Zelda's vast doll collection in her private playroom. They had spent many good times together. _I hope she is doing better. I don't know what I would do without her around,_ she thought. Zelda rose from her bed and walked to the window, watching the storm outside as she had the other night. The war was ever in the back of her mind. Fear had nestled itself inside of her, a sleeping sort of dread that she didn't want to be awakened. As she gazed out over the landscape beyond her tower, she could almost see an imaginary army marching across the plain, ready to invade her home. Zelda's thoughts were interrupted by someone pounding on her door. Impa burst inside, clearly in a panic. "My lady, you must come immediately!" she cried. "What is it?" asked Zelda. "It's Catherine, something is terribly wrong! We must go, now!" Impa turned and began to run down the stairs. Zelda hurried after the agile nursemaid, skirts hiked up to her knees as they sprinted down the halls. They whipped past servants, knocked over a gaurd without flinching, and finally skidded to a stop in front of the infirmary. Screams and cries could be heard through the doors. Zelda threw them open and ran to Catherine's bedside, paying no heed to the protests of the women in white. Catherine convulsed in pain, her eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down her cheeks. "NO! NO!" she screamed. Four women held her arms and legs, attempting to keep Catherine from injuring herself. "Get the priest of Nayru!" Zelda hollered. One of the women in white hurried out of the room to find him. Catherine's shrieks of horror continued. "PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! NO! GET AWAY! NO!" Zelda leaned over the girl and yelled to her, "Catherine! You're having a dream, please, wake up! Catherine!" It was to no avail. Zelda could not stand to see her suffer and went over to the doorway, tears in her eyes. She felt helpless. There was nothing that she could do. _Oh please, Nayru, make it stop! Cease her suffering!_ she prayed. As the Goddesses had answered her prayer, there was sudden silence. 

The princess turned about and hurried over to the bed. Catherine lie still as death, her eyes closed, body limp. Zelda held her breath and leaned in, hoping to hear or see some sign of life. Slowly, she drew closer and closer, until their noses almost touched. Catherine's eyes flew open, and she gasped for air, reaching up, grabbing Zelda by the collar. Her eyes were filled with utter and absolute terror. "He-- he's coming!" she gasped, and fell against the mattress -- dead. The Princess fell to her knees and shuddered, as a strangled wail escaped from her throat. A stir erupted from the people in the room, and thunder broke outside. Impa noticed the storm worsen, and took this for an omen. She helped the Princess to her feet, and rushed her out of the room. They were just outside of the double doors when Link came running down the hall with a woman in white and the priest of Nayru. He saw the look on Zelda's face. "What happened?!" he demanded. Zelda stared at him and burst into tears. "What happened?!" he shouted. Zelda collected her breath between sobs and cried, "She's dead! Gone!" Link said nothing in return. It were as if he had turned to stone at her words. The Princess didn't care. Her best friend was gone and there was nothing that she could do about it. There was nothing he could do about it either, no matter what Catherine had meant to him. She shoved past Link, almost knocking him over, and ran out into the castle's middle courtyard. The rain poured down on her in torrents, soaking her to the bone, almost in an instant. She looked up to the sky and cried, wanting to curse at something or someone, but had nothing to curse. "Oh why?" she whispered, and went to her knees. The mud soaked up around her expensive dress, ruining the fabric, but she didn't care. It didn't matter. Catherine would not be coming back, and what was she to do about that? She had just seen her _die_, and it was too much for her to handle. "Oh Farore..." she cried. "Oh please, give me courage." Sobs racked over her body, as she shivered in the mud. _Alone_, she was completely alone. 

Impa stood in the doorway to the courtyard and watched the Princess crying in the mud, and wasn't sure what to do. It seemed best to leave her be, but she would catch cold if she stayed too long. Impa turned and looked in the direction of Link, who was still standing in the hallway. Something was wrong, very wrong. Catherine had not died by accident. She could sense something within the princess and the forest man. Something ominous. A dark power was at work here. Yet, she was powerless to determine exactly who or what it was. With a sigh, she put her deeper worries aside, and set her mind on attending to the Princess. Impa walked over to Zelda, took her gently by the arm, and led her back into the castle. The girl leaned on her heavily, still sobbing. "It's all right," Impa said. "I'm sure a dry change of clothes and a bath will help. Come, my lady." As they made their way down the hall, Impa noticed that Link watched them go, pain and even... longing in his eyes. 


	4. Grief and Flight

_I'm sorry if this chapter is a tad bit boring. This is mostly building the characters and laying some groundwork for further chapters. Every story out there has a few boring chapters, and I'm afraid to say that this is one of them. However, it is important, so I urge you to grit your teeth and sit through it! It does pick up a bit at the end, I promise! Anyway, I don't own the Intellectual Property rights to Zelda and could never hope to. I earn no money from this. And now... Onward!_

Zelda spent the next three days in silence. No matter what she did, no matter where she went, there was nothing to say. The scene in the infirmary played over and over again through her mind. She had withdrawn to her quarters for a while, wishing for time to grieve and contemplate. Catherine's scars, the wild panic in her eyes just before she died haunted Zelda. Who in the world could have done such a thing to her? Catherine was such a sweet girl. She _was_... _Was._ For the fifth time in the past few hours, Zelda broke into sobs. What was life without a best friend? She had never cared about things, possessions, like most affluent young ladies. All that mattered were her friends, her family. The King had raised her that way, much unlike all other kings before him. Zelda's mother had died in childbirth, thus strengthening the bond that the king and his daughter shared. There had always been a hole in their lives where Queen Adelia should have been. Zelda looked out her window, and dried her tears. Wherever Catherine was, she hoped it was a better place than Hyrule was becoming. Zelda rose from her windowseat and dressed, brushing her hair and powdering her face to conceal any redness from her past four days of constant grief. Perhaps a walk would help her to feel better. 

The air in the castle was heavy and somber. There had been no news of the war, thus far, and there was a feeling of deep brooding and worry. Had the fighting started yet? Was the Hyrulian Royal army winning? Or had they all been defeated? Would they recieve word of victory, or be attacked and routed? Zelda went outside the castle gates, her entourage having formed as she walked the halls. She made her way into the town square and numbly looked over the different things that the shopkeepers were hawking that day. She bought a vial of perfume without much thought and went to sit down at the fountain. Guards crowded up against her, sheilding her from the commoners. Zelda was in utter gloom as she stared mindlessly between the guards in front of her. She was thinking that perhaps she should head back to the castle when she saw Link across the square. He was coming in her direction. Quickly, she straightened herself up and glanced at her reflection in the water, making sure that she didn't look too shabby. She then bade her guards to leave, save one. They did so without argument just as Link arrived. He gave a low bow and did not look her in the eye. 

"Your Majesty, might I request an audience with you?" he asked. 

"Yes, please, have a seat." He sat next to her stiffly and nervously fidgeted with his green cap in his hands. He cleared his throat several times and haltingly spoke. 

"I have come to ask if Your Majesty would please forgive me for my rude behavior the other day. I was not myself." Zelda swallowed. 

"Think nothing of it. Apology accepted." Link eased just a little bit, but not much. The two sat in silence for a bit. 

"Catherine... you loved her very much?" she asked. He nodded. 

"Yes. Very much, Your Majesty." 

"She was your fiancee?" Link turned and gave her an incredulous look before realizing himself and quickly staring back at his boots. 

"No, Majesty. She was my sister." 

_His sister?_ That would explain his admittance to the castle. Someone of his social status would not normally be allowed inside. She had been preoccupied with his face so much every time she had seen him, that she had not taken the time to actually pay attention to his clothing. He did look rather poor, come to think of it. 

"She was your sister?" she asked. 

"Yes." 

"Where was she when you found her?" Link frowned. 

"Well," he said, "she was just outside of the Kokiri Forest. I found her when I was leaving." 

"Do you live in the forest?" 

"No. I did as a child. My sister and I were separated early on and I only recently found her again. I live in Kakariko Village with her now..." He stopped and looked at the ground. There was an awkward silence. 

"Do you know what she was doing outside the forest?" Zelda asked after a bit. 

"I'm not entirely sure. I wish I knew." He clenched his fists at those words and Zelda could see hate in his eyes. 

"I am very sorry for your loss, Link. I loved Catherine as well. She was my closest friend." 

"Thank you, Majesty." Zelda scooted closer to him and patted his hand. 

"You don't have to be so formal with me," she said. 

"Yes, Majesty." 

"Please, call me Zelda." 

"Yes, Zelda." She smiled for the first time in days and rose from her seat. 

"Please, come back to the castle with me, Link. We could have lunch together. I could use some company." He gave a wry smile and nodded. They made their way through the castle gates and inside toward the dining hall. Grief filled Zelda's soul, yet she could not help but stare at Link out of the corner of her eye. She felt torn between her feelings of sorrow and desire. Another dream about this young man had occupied her sleep the previous night and she had awoken sweating, wishing that it had not ended. Upon reaching the dining hall, they were seated at opposite sides of its massive table, and given their first course. Zelda picked at her food, her appetite still lacking. Link did much the same, his eyes cast ever downward. He was quite different from the man of her night visions. The one she dreamed of was strong, self-assured and full of that sort of manliness which only really exists in fairytales. The one who sat across from her looked unsure of himself, sad, and slightly rumpled. She found herself thinking that his hair could stand combing. 

By now they were well into the third course and not a word had passed between them since the fountain. Zelda could not think of anything to say to him. She didn't know him very well and their grief was great. How could one break past that barrier? He had his chin in his hand, leaning to the right, a vacant look about his face. Death had always been something that Zelda was not good at dealing with. It always left her tongue-tied. What was there to say? They _did_ this, they _did_ that. She couldn't say that one thing that was on her mind -- that Catherine would never _do_ anything again. It was such a horrible truth, there was no way that she could face it. This was the first time that she had really had a close friend die. It left such a void that she felt nothing would fill it. If only she could find words to say to Link as he sat across from her, looking ten times more miserable than she felt. The rest of the meal passed in silence. Zelda could find nothing to say, and Link didn't offer. There was a wall between them. He thanked her for the hospitality afterward, and bade her a cordial farewell. She watched him leave down the hall, wanting badly to call after him, to say something, anything. The urge swelled, then ebbed within her as the words stuck in her throat. He was gone as a small cry escaped her. She wept quietly as she went back to her quarters. Impa was waiting for Zelda as she came through the door. The nursemaid hugged her until the tears abated. Impa spoke when things were calm. 

"There is news from the front," she said. 

"Please tell me it's good news." Zelda answered, drying her tears. 

"It's not good and it's not bad. Nothing is happening yet." 

"Nothing?" 

"General Dosereth has advised your father to wait until the right moment." 

"How long is that?" Zelda asked. 

"We don't know. I couldn't begin to guess." The Princess nodded and dismissed her nursemaid. She went to the window in her tower and looked out across the townsquare. The people buslted about, buying, selling, living. Zelda wondered what could be going on in their lives. What they worried about, what angered them, what saddened them... In the middle of contemplation, she saw Link, working his way through the crowd, heading for the local alehouse. She wished she could go there, too, catch up with him, talk to him in a much less formal setting. She really hadn't been herself at dinner. A thought crossed her mind. _Could I?_ It was crazy, but nothing much was making sense lately. Without another thought, she hurried out of her room and snuck down to the servants' laundry. There had to be clean common clothes somewhere... Zelda soon found what she was looking for in a large wicker basket. She donned a pair of hose and a tunic, topping it off with a cap, under which she tucked her hair. She hoped to not be recogniseable. Upon leaving the laundry, she stashed her other clothes in a guest bedroom, and left the castle, keeping her face down. In the town square, people pressed against her, different, pungent smells bombarding her as she walked. She was pushed this way and that, no one bothering to pay attention to her or move out of the way. It certainly wasn't what she was used to. Of course, she was merely glad to be free, no one telling her what to do, or keeping others at bay, so nothing else really mattered at the moment. The sense of freedom was exhilarating. 

She finally reached the pub and pulled open the thick, wooden door. Pipe smoke met her as she walked inside, the light dim and the air heavy with the stench of old mead. Zelda peered about, looking for Link, her eyes adjusting to the low light. There he was, sitting at the bar. Casually, she headed over, trying to look like a commoner. Either no one noticed, or no one cared, because she didn't draw any attention. The princess stradled a stool next to Link. He was hunched over a mug of something, looking particularly dour. 

"What'll ya have?" the bartender asked. 

"Uh... whatever he's having," Zelda said in her scruffiest voice. The bartender nodded and proceeded to pour her a flagon of ale. He set it in front of her, liquid sloshing over the sides and spilling onto the bar. She sniffed it and thought better of taking a sip. Link continued to look sullen. Zelda sighed inwardly. _Now what?_ What could she say to him? 'Hi Link! It's me, Princess Zelda! I was watching you through my window and decided to follow you here! So what are you up to?' Suddenly, it didn't seem like such a good idea after all. Zelda suddenly felt sick to her stomach and stood to leave. As she was turning to go, the bartender spoke up. 

"That'll be 2.50," he said. 

"What?" Zelda realized then that she hadn't thought to bring money with her. 

"2.50. For the ale." 

"I'm sorry, I don't have it," she answered. 

"You had better. No one leaves without paying." Zelda was then aware of several pairs of eyes fixed on her. 

"I.. I'm sorry. I..." 

"Don't worry. I'll pay for it." Link was looking straight at her, squinting wryly. He paid the bartender and motioned for her to follow him outside. She did so without a word. They left the bar and he led her into an alley. 

"Your Majesty, pardon my rudeness, but what were you doing in there?" 

"Having a drink..." she said, trailing off with uncertainty. 

"Were you following me?" Zelda hesitated for a second at his question. How could she answer that? 

"Not, quite. No." she said, cautiously. Link sighed and gave her a harsh look. She could not look him in the eye and stared at her feet. Why did she feel like such a child? He walked over a crate and sat down, putting his head in his hands. Zelda sat down next to him. 

"Please, don't be angry. I only wanted to talk to you." 

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about? I'm common filth to you." She was taken aback by the comment. 

"Why do you think that? I don't think you're filth at all!" 

"Sure." 

"No, really." 

"Well, whatever the case, I've got to get you back to the castle," he said. Zelda shook her head in disagreement. 

"No, forget it. I don't want to go back yet. It's too gloomy there. I don't want to be by myself. I can't help but think about... things." Link looked up from his hands and stared into her eyes for a moment. He was searching for something. 

"Were you truly good friends with my sister?" he asked, carefully. 

"Yes. We were, in my opinion, at least." He looked away and was silent. 

"So you're alone alot." He said, after a bit. 

"Yes. It's terrible. I was with Catherine alot when we were children. Then, we grew older and we didn't see each other as much. But now... I'm sorry. Never mind." She stopped and bit her lip. 

"It's all right." His hand brushed against hers, and a shiver went down Zelda's spine. Their eyes met, and before she knew what was happening, they were leaning in, their lips touched, and he enveloped her in a warm, needful kiss. Her heart beat as fast as a running horse's hooves hitting the ground, her temperature rising, fireworks going off in her head. It was over almost before it started, and they parted, both breathing a bit more heavily than before. Link looked in her eyes, a flame burning in his, and kissed her again, this time more fervently than before. Zelda obliged, her mind racing with sketchy and quick thoughts. She pulled away after a time, and stood, taking his hand. 

"Come with me," she said, and ran out of the alley, Link following close behind. 


End file.
